1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a refrigerator, and, more particularly, to a refrigerator having an improved cooling structure for an ice making compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus storing food or other articles in a storage compartment in a low temperature state by supplying cold air to the storage compartment using a refrigeration cycle. Such a refrigerator may also be provided with an ice making compartment. In this case, cold air is supplied to the ice making compartment, to make ice.
The refrigeration cycle may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator. The refrigeration cycle may further include a refrigerant pipe to connect the constituent elements of the refrigeration cycle, and to guide a refrigerant to flow through the constituent elements.
The refrigerator may have various arrangements of constituent elements of the refrigeration cycle, to supply cold air to the ice making compartment. For example, an evaporator may be installed in the ice making compartment or storage compartment. In this case, cold air may be supplied from the evaporator to the ice making compartment in accordance with forced convection thereof after exchanging heat with the evaporator.
The ice making compartment may include with an ice making unit to make ice using cold air supplied through the refrigeration cycle, and an ice storage unit to store the ice made by the ice making unit.